An interesting probability game of coin arrangement was described by Walter Penney in 1969. While the mathematical probabilities of various types of hypothetical games have been explored in the academic arena, the usefulness of games of chance often depend upon their implementation, adaptation, and subsequent design to a accommodate user's interest for enjoyment or monetary gain.